


Petrichor and Peacefulness

by holdyourbreathfornow



Series: Family of Three [12]
Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, But after this it's right back to angst, I always forget to tag these with that, I promised someone fluff and they're getting it!!, Might have to go back and edit, Multi, Nothing major though don't worry, Picnics, RAINSTORMS, References to past trauma, Standing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: Gordon's never seen a real rain storm before.  Luckily, it looks like he's about to.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby & Gordon Freeman, Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman
Series: Family of Three [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918150
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	Petrichor and Peacefulness

Inside Black Mesa, it had always been hard to tell when there was a storm. If he was on the floor closest to the surface, then Gordon could barely hear thunder that would’ve deafened him if he was on the surface.

He wonders if the reason he’s so enamored with storms is because, during his time in Black Mesa, the idea of seeing a storm was synonymous with the idea of being free from Black Mesa.

But he doesn’t worry about that anymore. Now, Gordon is free, and more content with himself than he’s ever been. Plus, he’s still waiting for his storm to roll in, and he thinks it might be coming today.

The Science Team, Darnold included, are all having a picnic out behind the house. Darnold and Tommy are talking about soda, G-Man sat between them, while Papa and Benrey play frisbee further out in the grass. Gordon has his face turned up to the sunlight while Dad paints his fingernails, a pretty violet shade.

All of a sudden, the wind shifts, colder than it had been just a second ago. The entire team reacts like dogs, perking up. Darnold and Tommy stop talking, standing and starting to pack the food back into the baskets. The G-Man also stands, idly brushing grass off his slacks. Dad stays focused on his task, running the little nail brush over the pinkie of Gordon’s prosthetic one last time, blowing gently on it before he releases Gordon’s hand. Gordon idly shakes it as he watches Papa drag Benrey back towards the group, Benrey trying to stuff the frisbee in their hoodie pocket even though they have to know it won’t fit.

“What’s going on?” Gordon asks finally and Dad tilts his head towards him as he tugs Gordon gently to his feet, picking up the blanket they’d been sitting on and rolling it up. 

“Gordon, there’s a storm coming in. The wind got colder because a cold front came through. If we don’t pack up now, we’re liable to get wet!” He holds his arm out and Gordon loops his own through it, letting Dad lead them both back to the house as he turns his gaze towards the sky. Sure enough, the sunlight he’d just been basking in is vanishing behind cloud cover, the clouds almost golden with the light still trying to fight its way through them, though darker, almost black clouds linger on the horizon, like a monster waiting to pounce.

“Storm.” Benrey mutters to Gordon once everyone’s in the house, Papa going upstairs to fill the baths while Dad fetches flashlights from the basement. Gordon’s standing at the glass door that leads out onto the porch, watching the sky get darker and darker. “First one. For uh… Black Mesa Squad, a-nee-way.”

“M-hm. I don’t think you’re gonna like it though. They can get pretty loud.”

“Un-pog. Cringe storm moments.” Benrey presses into Gordon’s side and Gordon lifts his arm so he can drop it over their shoulders.

“Your good headphones are on your desk. There isn’t supposed to be any lightning, though, so I dunno if you’ll need them.”

“...Gonna get ‘em anyway. Steal your cat too, maybe?”

“I have no idea where she is, dude, so good luck with that.” Benrey wanders off at that, leaving Gordon still looking out the glass. When the rain starts, it’s gentle at first. Gordon’s listened to the sound over YouTube dozens of times, but it’s nothing like real life, the sounds of his family settling in for the storm quiet behind him. 

He wonders what it feels like.

Gordon makes sure someone’s watching, in this case Tommy, who tilts his head as he meets Gordon’s eye, and then Gordon heads outside, slipping his sandals off on the porch and continuing barefoot out into the grass.

Gordon feels like all the thoughts in his head fade into static as soon as he feels the rain on his skin, pressing in on him with the rushing wind and the feel of the slippery grass below his feet. He doesn’t even notice the rain drops landing on his face and smudging up his glasses. The dirt isn’t wet enough to be proper mud yet, but it squishes pleasantly under his bare feet.

Gordon slowly lifts his hands, watching rain pool in the cracks and lines of his flesh hand and roll off the protective coating of his prosthetic. He stays like that for a moment and then he throws his arms out wide, face tilting up and eyes squinting shut as a grin overtakes him.

It feels like the rain’s both washing him away and dropping pieces of him back into their proper places, cracks he didn’t know were even there filling with the cold water. His hair hangs loose down his back, water clinging to it until tiny rivulets pour out and down the back of his shirt. His skirt’s blowing out behind him in the wind and occasionally the damp fabric slides over his legs. 

Gordon isn’t sure how much time passes before he hears another noise over the wind: One of his dads shouting at him. He turns, lowering his arms to his sides, and Papa stands on the porch, holding a towel and a robe as he watches Gordon. Gordon’s smile doesn’t fade but he does run back to the house, shaking the water out of his hair like Sunkist does. Papa throws the towel over Gordon’s head and hands him the robe.

“You better hope you don’t catch a cold, standing out in that storm.” He mutters, but it’s fond, so Gordon knows he’s not truly annoyed.

“It’ll be worth it. I haven’t stood in the rain before.”

“Yeah?” Papa looks out into the storm then he smiles a little as well. “Well, then, I guess I can’t fault you for doing that, then. But let’s get you inside. Your dad’s making hot chocolate.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“H-hi, Gordon!” Tommy comes over as soon as Gordon is inside. He pushes a mug of hot chocolate into Gordon’s hands. “Did you- Were you standing in the rain?”

“Just for a lil bit.” Gordon sips at the mug and they all migrate to the breakfast bar. Benrey’s sitting on the counter, holding their own mug as they watch Dad stir the rest in a saucepan on the stove. G-Man and Darnold are debating movies in the living room, and they carry it with them as they come into the kitchen as well.

Gordon sits at the counter, almost drowning in his robe and towel, and smiles to himself as he listens to the rain hit the roof in a melody he could listen to all day. 


End file.
